<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Hurt. by ValhallaDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724487">It Hurt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams'>ValhallaDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Thinks What He's Doing is Right, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's not., King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sad Ending, i don't write angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaDreams/pseuds/ValhallaDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just say you hate me.”</p>
<p>The words had stung him. His heart, his skin, his mind. <em>It hurt.</em> Everything hurt. A foreign feeling settled deep in his stomach and chest, a weight there that felt suffocating and yet he didn’t know how to lift it. Dream knew he fucked up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Hurt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey friends! I really don't like angst. I have enough of that shit in my own life and I don't need more. Anyway my two friends told me to write this so I wrote it like two weeks ago and was too scared to post it but whatever. Take your sad. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just say you hate me.”</p>
<p>The words had stung him. His heart, his skin, his mind. <em>It hurt.</em> Everything hurt. A foreign feeling settled deep in his stomach and chest, a weight there that felt suffocating and yet he didn’t know how to lift it. Dream knew he fucked up.</p>
<p>He was glad he always wore a mask. It allowed him to be seen as callous and indomitable. It allowed no emotion to tear through. It gave him power. Now, though, he wished he wasn’t so used to being so cold. He wished that he could sweep George in his arms and hug him as tight as his arms would allow. Tight enough that, just maybe, he would forgive Dream for what he was doing.</p>
<p>“George, I care about you. That’s why I decided that you can’t be king.” That was the best answer that Dream was able to give. Still, it wasn’t the right one. The brunet stared, dumbfounded, before his face lit up in anger. He turned red in a muddled combination of fury and shock and it was something Dream had never witnessed before. He had never been this angry at anyone.</p>
<p>“Don’t say that unless you mean it.”</p>
<p>“I <em>do-</em>”</p>
<p>“No! I trusted you Dream. I trusted you and you ruined it for both of us.” George’s eyes were glistening with tears, threatening to escape with each exhale. His breathing was shaky in a weak attempt to be even. The blond could tell that he was trying strenuously not to cry. It wasn’t hard to see, but Dream knew that even if it had been less obvious, he could point out exactly how the man was feeling. He always had taken pride in being able to notice the littlest things about him. That’s one of the small things he loved about the shorter. He was always so easy to read.</p>
<p>Dream shuffled forward, reaching forward to try to grab George’s hand. The brunet flinched and scrambled backwards. Away from him.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me. Don’t go near me.” A crystalline tear escaped his left eye. It trailed down his cheek and the blond wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. “You promised me. You told me I would be king and you would protect me.” George’s voice was even shakier now.</p>
<p>“I did that! I made you king. I’m protecting you by taking that away.” Dream took a deep breath to maintain his composure. The last thing he wanted to do was lose it and take his frustrations out on his friend, the man he’d been infatuated with for years. He knew there was nothing to say. Even so, that didn’t stop him from uttering a quiet,</p>
<p>“George. Please.”</p>
<p>“Please <em>what</em>, Dream?” It was deafeningly silent save for the soft wind for a few moments before,</p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>He whispered the words, as though if he spoke any louder he’d ruin everything even more than he already had. Tears were flowing freely from George’s eyes and, if Dream hadn’t forced himself to be so incredibly stoic in front of everyone in the name of control, it’d be the same for him.</p>
<p>“I loved you, too.” The brunet breathed back, before taking the golden crown off of his own head and handing it to Dream. The latter’s heart skipped a beat, foolishly optimistic for being in such a setting. He didn’t think his feelings would have ever been returned. Before, it would have been wildly unprofessional to pursue a relationship with the king of the land, being the head knight. Now they were both free of such titles, and maybe that had been a reason why he was so sure of this decision of his. Of course, it wasn’t anywhere close to the bigger factors, but Dream couldn’t stop himself from being selfish now and again.</p>
<p> Slowly, he took off his mask and dropped it onto the grass surrounding them, offering a weak smile. He hoped in his act of vulnerability, George would see that he was being serious. Maybe he had a chance to make this up to him. </p>
<p>“You love me?” He couldn’t help the slight lilt in his voice, full of hope. The shorter let out a bitter, harsh laugh, one that slapped Dream in the face, and smiled back through his tears.</p>
<p>“Loved. Past tense.” He wiped his eyes with his hand and sniffled. His voice was wrecked already, probably from the strain of holding back sobs, cracking on every syllable in the short sentence. Dream’s face fell immediately. The crushing weight in his chest came back tenfold. He inhaled sharply to remind himself that he was still able to breathe. The crown in his hand fell to the ground, landing next to the crudely drawn mask. In a different situation, he might have thought it was poetic in some odd way. Something about symbols of power and getting rid of them to be closer to the one you care so much about, or trusting someone so much that you can let your guard down around them.</p>
<p>Dream looked at George, who was staring at him in his greatest endeavour to be strong. God, he wanted to kiss him so badly. To wipe his spilling tears away himself and hold him close. He tried to take another step closer to do just that, but again, George backed away.</p>
<p>“Dream, I loved you.” He repeated. He sounded as broken as he looked. With one last dolorous look, he turned on his heel and left, leaving Dream alone in a field of flowers and tall grass. The place would have looked beautiful if it wasn’t soiled by the events in the past hour.</p>
<p>Dream had ruined the best relationship in his life in an hour.</p>
<p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>